One Late Night
by Ronnberg Raccoon
Summary: Cat spills out his overwhelming love for Dog.


Cat sat up with a jerk..' what was that?' he thought as he pulled his sleep mask off. Looking around, the room was still dark but for the faint light of a full moon shining through the window, illuminating the floor with it's soft white glow. Looking to the clock he saw it was 2:27 am. Cat knew something had to have woken him out of a dead sleep. He turned to look at Dog, 'of course it was Dog' he thought 'who else..'. As he watched, Dog's peaceful sleep face suddenly contorted in a semi-snarl and Cat could hear a low growl from within Dog's throat. Suddenly Dog began pushing violently outwards with both his paws at an unseen enemy, shaking Cat and the bed as he did so. This lasted for about 30 seconds and then Dog stopped as quickly as he had started, his paws drawing back into the bed and his expression becoming peaceful again. 'No,no,no' thought Cat 'I am sooo not putting up with this tonight'. Cat started to reach over to grab Dog's ear and wake him when he saw the full moon through the window. Cat remembered that the Full moon always gave Dog bad dreams, even if he woke Dog up as soon as he fell asleep again he would be having nightmares. Cat realized he was in for a long night. Looking back at Dog, now peacefully sleeping, Cat remembered something he had read in the paper. There was a column that dealt with Healthy living and they had run a series on sleeping and dreaming not that long ago. In one of the articles it was said that a person could give suggestions to another person by whispering to them while they were asleep, and that in fact, what was said could influence the sleeping one's dreams. Cat thought no matter what it was worth a try since he was going to be up all night anyway. Cat cautiously positioned himself behind Dog, being careful not to awaken him. As he gently pulled himself close he could feel Dogs soft fur against his own and Dog's warmth against his belly. He looked down at Dog's face, his features peaceful at the moment. Dog was very handsome for a dog, his spots, and the ring around his one eye. Cat paused for a moment, wondering where these thoughts were coming from. Dog began to grimace again, that low growl returning snapping Cat out of his thoughts. Acting quickly, Cat leaned in close gently pulling back Dog's ear and in a soft voice whispered "Dog.. I know you can hear me... there is no monster..." Cat thought for a moment. What is one of the things that Dog likes doing best? Dog started the low growling again. Cat leaned in close, his whiskers brushing against Dog's ears. "Dog... you are at the park... and there is a big juicy bone for you to chew on..." Dog's growling started to recede, the suggestion seemed to be working. Cat suddenly became aware of Dog's scent, he breathed him in deep. The aroma of Dog was intoxicating to Cat, as he breathed him in, Cat began to purr softly. "Dog.." he whispered under his breath "ohh Dog..." Cat's purring more pronounced. The purring seemed to be having a positive effect on Dog as the growling ceased and Dog's grimacing muzzle eased into that of a smile, Dog seemed to be contented. Cat became lost in this moment, the smell of Dog filling him, the warmth of Dog pressed against his belly, the softness of Dog's fur... Cat closed his eyes and rested his face against Dog's fuzzy ear. One of Cat's paws gently reached out and began to stroke Dog's face with the lightest of touches. ".. Dog... I know I don't say this... but... Dog I love you so much..." As the moon began descending in the heavens it's light slowly crept across the floor and up the side of the bed, it's illumination now beginning to touch Dog and Cat as they lay together. When the soft white light touched Cat he opened his eyes and looked at Dog again. Dog's face was peaceful, a gentle smile on his muzzle, a softness in his closed eyes... Cat suddenly became overwhelmed with Love for Dog... his heart filling up and overflowing out of him. Tears began to flow from Cat's eyes, he loved Dog beyond words, in this moment Cat was consumed with this love. Cat shuddered, and pulled Dog close to him, his tears wetting Dog's fur. "..I love you" Cat said over and over while holding Dog close. Dog began to stir reacting to Cat's attentions but Cat did not notice, he was completely overwhelmed. Dog stirred more and cautiously opened an eye looking back at Cat weeping. He could feel Cat holding him tightly, shaking with emotion. Dog became worried and started to ask Cat what was wrong.. was Cat hurt? but then he stopped himself, Cat did not seem injured and whatever was happening he knew that he would have deliberately woken him up, this felt like Cat accidentally woke him. Dog shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep, he could hear Cat saying 'I Love you' over and over, now somewhat broken as he said it as Cat was having trouble breathing. Cat started to sniffle as his breath was catching in his throat between the tears. When Dog heard Cat say this he perked up, Cat was hurting because of something he had done. Opening his eyes Dog turned to face Cat simultaneously Cat released his grip on Dog and pulled back surprised as Dog turned to face him "Cat CAT.." Dog stammered "whats wrong Cat? Did I hurt you Cat? I'm sorry Cat I didn't mean to hurt you" Cat looked into Dog's wide, panic stricken eyes for a moment, stunned, and then burst into sniffling tears again. "Cat don't cry" Dog pleaded. "Cat please.. where does it hurt Cat?" Dog looked over Cat for some kind of injury but could see none. Dog leaned in close to Cat, grabbing Cat's shoulders in his paws and looking directly into Cat's face, head slightly cocked. Tears rolled down Cat's face and dripped to the coverlet. Cat opened his eyes and looked into Dog's worried face. "..*sniffle*...Dog..I'm ok.." Cat said choking back the tears, trying to regain his composure. Dog felt Cat stiffen under his paws for a moment as Cat tried to control himself, but it only lasted a moment and then Cat melted into Dog's strong paws. Dog drew Cat near to himself, Cat's head resting on Dog's furry shoulder as he continued to sniffle. "Cat.. it's ok" he whispered as he held Cat tightly to himself. Dog could feel the full weight of Cat resting against his chest. Cradling Cat in his strong arms Dog began to gently rock and forth. "..It's ok Cat, it's ok.." Dog murmured to Cat as he held him. Cat's sniffling slowed and then stopped, being held by Dog like this was the most peaceful and comforting thing he had ever experienced. When Cat's purring resumed Dog knew Cat was ok. Slowing and then stopping the rocking motions Dog just held Cat in this moment, sharing in his warmth. After a time Cat pulled away, his now dry eyes peering deeply into Dog's. Dog felt a loving kindness in Cat he had not known before, Cat felt himself falling into Dog's dark eyes. Cat leaned forward, drawn into those eyes, he felt himself touch his nose to Dog's nose, muzzle to muzzle, they shared breath, and then Cat, closing his eyes slowly, whispered "Dog I Love You" as he put his muzzle to Dog's and kissed him. Dog immediately felt an overpowering warmth rising up from within him and he met Cat's muzzle with his own.


End file.
